


Anhedonia || Ckonny_Nickole » vonlane

by vonlane



Category: Naruto
Genre: CharaMen - Freeform, Crossdressing, M/M, MenChara - Freeform, RoadtoNinja, ckonnynickole, vonlane
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonlane/pseuds/vonlane
Summary: "I don't see it as a disability, it's more like a syndrome. A strange one that doesn't let me enjoy in peace but, apparently has an exception."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ckonny_Nickole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ckonny_Nickole/gifts).



"I don't see it as a disability, it's more like a syndrome. A strange one that doesn't let me enjoy in peace but, apparently has an exception." MenChara.

-☀-

A Naruto fanfiction: MenChara  
I have permission from the author to translate and post this.  
Original Story by @Ckonny_Nickole ||find it at: https://www.wattpad.com/story/95023661-anhedonia  
Or, on fanfiction.net: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12302871/1/Anhedonia

Ckonny_Nickole's account: https://www.wattpad.com/user/Ckonny_Nickole  
And, on fanfcition.net: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2579821/Ckonny-Nickole


	2. Part 1

_"I don't see it as a disability, but more like a syndrome. A strange one that doesn't let me enjoy in peace but, apparently, has an exception."_

_._

_._

_._

He never gave himself the time to think of how much this affects his life. According to him, the fact that things transformed themselves to be monotone and boring from one moment to the other wasn't something that required his attention anyways.

He was used to any activity that appeared to be fascinating to him for a few seconds, would then turn into the stupidest thing ever that he wouldn't bother in ever trying.

It was always like this— with everything. He never had a stable relationship because he would get bored and hopelessly lose interest in a matter of minutes. It was the same with friends.

It's just that the sole idea of hanging out with the same person once more to talk about things he had to pretend to be interested in made him sick. This is why he preferred to 'have fun' in bars, clubs, brothels, whatever attracted him even for a microsecond in search of experimenting pleasure for once in his life.

Ah, the pleasure of life that seemed he would never experience...

Until now.

He knew it the instant in which his blue eyes met with the dark ones of the stunning chick who brought attention to herself from those that surrounded her.

At first, he pretended to not care because either way, it was just a matter of seconds before this was as such, but this time, it didn't happen. Minutes passed and that woman who sat on the fluffy pillows behind her— with an ivory-pale hand, tucked a strand of black hair behind an ear as her purple-tinted lips moved to form a smile inhibited from some guy's pick-up line that he couldn't avoid saying almost as if it were an exclamation of surprise to see her— continued being fascinating to his eyes.

Their gazes seemed to last an entire minute. She had turned to look at nothing in particular with her attractive eyes and had met with his.

Menma doubted for a few moments in his interior. He thought that if he continued looking at her, that the effect she had on him at that moment would pass, but nothing, it was still there. A burning spark in his interior that seemed to burn and a strangely sweet aroma that he had never felt in the air got him drunk in all of what that visual contact lasted.

"Sir."

The bartender broke the contact. Menma turned his face towards the young man that asked him what he wanted to drink as he cleaned a glass.

"Who is she?" He asked without being able to avoid it, pointing with a gesture of his head in direction towards the girl while with his finger, he casually indicated the liquor he wanted in the occasion. "Does she work here? How much does she charge?" He wanted to know immediately, turning around to look in direction towards the girl who was now concentrated in a conversation with some guy who insisted on talking to her. She only looked at the man in a way that seemed to say: 'You're totally hooked on me, I know it.'

"Oh, they don't really work here," The bartender responded as he served him. Menma made an unpleasant face upon hearing that. "However, [he's] very well known in this place. Tends to come here frequently."

"[He **?]*"**

"Yes, [he. He's actually a guy]."

The liquor seemed to dangerously clog in his throat upon hearing that, making him choke and begin coughing exaggeratedly. The young bartender, worried, asked him if he were alright and patted his back trying to comfort him.

Menma's reaction was not appreciated at all.

"You, damn it, you must be joking." He barked, coughing a bit more towards the guy and then back to the girl. She was a guy? Where? Upon simple glance, there was nothing masculine about that person. He couldn't believe it.

"With what, Sir?" The bartender wasn't sure as to what his client referred to until he saw him completely concentrating on observing the one he had asked about before. "Ah, yes. The majority tend to react like that when they find out."

"Shit."

He still couldn't believe the damn bartender, sending him away, demanding he let him drink in peace.

He continued looking at the girl (he wanted to believe she was a girl) for a long time; with a disguise entertained between anger and confusion, he analyzed her carefully. While she had short hair, many women were using a similar style this season. Those thin legs made him hesitate for a second, but they were fine without a doubt. If it weren't for that damned black, plush coat she wore over her shoulders that gave her an appearance of a 'rich woman', he would've concentrated on her bust.

Damn it.

He spent a few long hours like that, between drinking, sitting down, going to the dance floor with some girl and then carefreely returning to the bar. The first drink he drank immediately bored him, so he had gone through everything that the bartender could offer and even so he felt sober. Even being drunk was a pleasure he would never manage to experience.

But now, there was something else more important, not the fact that the repetitive music bothered him or that no other girl around him caught his attention.

He was going to leave just when he noticed that she got up from the couch she hadn't abandoned. Apparently, she had gotten bored of being surrounded by so much attention and was preparing to leave.

Suddenly, the thought of talking to her surged in his head and he could swear that a strange sensation surged in him for the first time. After all, he couldn't let her leave without satiating his curiosity.

Never before had anything seemed so fascinating like the idea of stopping her and touching her.

He waited for his opportunity without moving from the chair as she was walking to his direction since there were less people there dancing and it'd be much easier to move throughout the crowd. Menma observed her movements with attention, still asking himself how the hell that girl was a guy.

Then it was there, in the minute that she passed by his side without looking at him, where the air seemed to change and the smell of the ambient drowned in the fragrance she brought. He didn't hesitate to grab her by the arm to turn her towards him as he got up from his chair to confront her.

"They've told me you're a guy," He let out and she only looked at him. He admired how her black eyes widened a bit by the surprise but then returned to their tranquility from before, confusing him.

"I am..." 'She' then responded. The masculine voice reached his ears very clearly but even still, he did not let go. Perhaps he didn't react immediately because of the surprise. "Can you let me go?"

Instead of doing so, Menma gripped her shoulder tighter.

Was this for real? A guy? Impossible. He stopped for a few moments to admire the other who made a superficial movement in gesture for him to let go.

She really didn't look like one, at least, not dressed and with that kind of makeup. He frowned uncomfortably. To think that the first time he could experience a real pleasure, an attraction that would last for more than a few seconds, would end up being this way. Hooked on a guy who dresses as a woman.

"Or do you want to dance with me, stranger?" The dark-eyed one then asked. Menma hadn't realized that maybe he had been observing him for a long time as if he wanted to kill him, or perhaps, devour him. He hoped it wouldn't be the second option. He let go.

"Tsk. You're fucking with me. Why would I dance with a transvestite?" He responded angrily, as if the other had done something horrible to him.

He waited for the indignant guy to insult him and then slap him to then leave, but against all odds, the other pushed his face closer to him to see him up close, letting Menma inhale the attractive, rich aroma that was his perfume.

"I don't know," He whispered with a suggestive tone in his voice. "Why  _not_  dance with me?" He returned the question with a sly smile that couldn't be any more attractive like all of his beautiful face.

How to respond to that? Menma found himself seriously doubting what he should do, but the pleasant smell and that flirty look were so hard to ignore that he didn't realize when he grabbed him by the arm to take him to the dance floor and give the other what he wanted. Perhaps if he did, the 'magic' that this guy seemed to have in him would fade just like all the things he could have ever noticed.

He really hoped it would happen. Usually, when he danced with the other girls, he would leave them halfway. Their bodies could be grazing against each other and something more while they danced, but nothing was ever capable of inciting him enough to not get bored of it.

Even during sex, it was the same. He knew exactly how to satisfy a woman, but no one could ever return the favor the same way. The pleasure was only for a few minutes that would fade into nothing as soon as he saw that in reality, it wasn't the best thing.

But, damn it! This guy was doing nothing more than move closer to him, seeing him interested only to, later on, laugh out of nowhere over and over again as if he wanted to tell him something he couldn't dare say. He made him nervous and angry at the same time, leaving him at a crossroad. He wanted to push him away, but at the same time, he wanted the other to get closer to feel that aphrodisiac aroma he seemed to be wearing—the one that Menma blamed for the feelings he was experimenting.

The other laughed softly and shook his head after a few minutes of dancing. "This is weird..."

"A guy dressed as a woman says that?" Menma noted, smiling sarcastically. He wasn't the type to dance, so he took his time to adapt to the rhythm of the music and follow his partner's movements as the two had gotten closer due to the number of people on the dance floor.

"Yes, I know. But I've never danced with a guy before."

Menma arched an interested eyebrow and couldn't help but say: "But aren't you a fag?"

His partner blinked, stopping all movement to laugh a bit and then proceed with what he was doing. He turned around, his body against Menma's and making him curse under his breath.

"Aren't you?"

The question seemed so stupid to him. He would've liked to hit him in the face with his sexual history to make a point that he was no fag, that he was only close to him because he looked like a girl.

"Are you going to respond to everything I ask you with the same question, stupid?" He bellowed angrily, grabbing him by the hips from the inertia of someone pushing him as they passed by. They were so close now thanks to the many people that were joining the dance floor.

"Careful. No, I'm not." The one with the purple lipstick finally responded without backing away from the contact.

"Huh, and so why do you dress like that, eh?" He bothered him, obviously not believing him. "Who dresses like a girl and says they're not gay? Surely no one sane."

He didn't expect for the boy to turn around and pass his arms around his neck. Far from being bothered by the contact, Menma liked it. Or perhaps his interior seemed to like it because he still felt strange.

"An infatuation."

"What?" Menma questioned, feeling stupid.

"I dress like this because it's an infatuation of mine."

How much time had passed since he started conversation with this weird guy? He didn't know, but he was sure that he couldn't stop feeling weird things ever since. It was impossible that he didn't keep his attention from how odd he seemed to be.

Or even more strange, was that Menma saw him as someone difficult to read.

Something new, without a doubt. He had never met a person that would keep him interested for so long and especially make him feel as if he wanted to throw him against something to make rough love to knowing that this time, he could find ecstasy in the life he so long searched for.

"You're crazy."

"Perhaps."

"Shit..."

The boy didn't stop grinding against him, and the aroma he radiated had Menma completely enveloped. He had long grown tired of the music, but that black-haired boy appeared to be so animated that he simply couldn't act as indifferent as always.

The boy smiled at him and Menma stupidly insulted in return. He was too erotic that it embarrassed him to think that he was beginning to get excited over some weird transvestite.

He gripped him tighter with more force towards him, pulling him towards his body without tact and looking at him so fixedly that it would make anyone else uncomfortable but his partner didn't seem to care. Menma felt the other's soft hands caress the hairs on the back of his head.

"You're not hetero."

"Sweetheart, I'm just following your game."

Doomed. The more he looked at him, the more confused he got.

Menma got close to his ear to say: "What game?"

And the other laughed, pretending not to understand. His pale hands descended to place themselves upon his chest.

The blue-eyed one frowned, understanding him. He was really inciting him to do something more that he had never done with any other.

He grunted and the other only laughed innocently. What the fuck did this guy have to confuse him so much? To start, why couldn't he send that fucking weirdo away?

He was going to say something. Something dangerous. Something that was obviously to see if the guy was really waiting on this to become something else, and if so, Menma would have to seriously ask himself if he was willing to give it to him. Fuck some guy dressed as a woman who pretends to be hetero just to satisfy the imperial desire he was feeling? Why not? Surely, later on, he would get bored of him and would toss him aside like always.

But before he could do it, the other separated from him in between an "I'm sorry" that stunned him.

"What the fuck, why...?"

He noted that the boy looked for something in the pocket of his overcoat. His phone.

The one with dark eyes made a gesture for him to shut up with a finger before answering.

"Yes, [love **]****?" He responded to the call. Menma noted how the boy acquired a strange shine in his eyes as he heard what the other person on the other end of the line said to him. "No, love, you know you're the only one for me. I'll immediately go over to see you, just wait for me."

He opened his eyes in exasperation. What the fuck was that? What kind of strange game was this guy playing at? Whatever the answer was, something inside him didn't like it.

The boy ended the call and turned around to tell him with the same charm as before: "I'm sorry, my girlfriend is desperate to see me. I have to go."

It was said so naturally, as if nothing had happened, as if it were the most normal thing in the universe that it provoked a strange feeling inside him; something inexplicable.

The boy with the purple lipstick approached him before leaving to say: "I told you I was hetero."

And then he disappeared into the crowd along with his desire to stay there.

The fascination of the place and occasion faded at the same time he faded from his field of vision.

Everything around him returned to being monotone and boring.

He frowned, hating the feeling of emptiness that he was so used to returning quickly.

"Son of a bitch," He cursed angrily and turned around to walk into a group of girls that after a few minutes, proceeded to leave with him to some other place with the clear intention of having fun amongst each other.

But there was no pleasure in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish class with Von:
> 
> [*] The original word here was 'conocido' which means known. Menma asks this because conocido is used when referring to male, whereas conocida is to females. However, there's no way in English to make 'known' give reference to female or male, so I used 'he' instead. Otherwise, Menma would ask: "Known?" And we wouldn't be able to tell that he caught the bartender referring to Charasuke as male.
> 
> [**] Here, Charasuke answers the call with 'querida' which is 'dear' when referring to females. Of course, the english language doesn't have such word to refer to a gender, so I went with 'love'. Just know that he answers to a girl here, as throughout the conversation in spanish, he uses female pronouns when talking to the other person.


	3. Part 2

He hated cold climates as much as he liked them. It was the only time in which he didn't know if he enjoyed the ambient or not because on one hand, it was fucking cold, but on the other, there were less people on the streets—meaning he didn't have to deal with all those people smiling and happily yelling for whatever reason.

He didn't have to deal with people being happy.

He would never admit that deep down—very deep down— he hated summer because it was the season in which he was more conscious of the daily unhappiness he was forced to get used to.

That specific day, he felt like going out to wander the streets as to take out his frustration caused by a strange event that happened a few nights back that wouldn't leave him in peace for various days, or perhaps weeks. As much as he had hoped for that uncomfortable sensation to disappear overnight, it seemed to have grown worse along with the intolerable desire to meet that person who was 'unintentionally' mortifying him. And yes, with quotations because Menma blamed the idiot dressed as a girl for not being able to peacefully fuck all the women he had tried to do after that day.

If sex had been interesting for the first few seconds before, then now it was too boring. Before, he would at least keep himself busy, even if it were a bit entertaining to make the woman moan despite him not feeling anything at all.

He was used to not feeling anything from anything, but ever since he met that guy, his stomach seemed to be a sort of mixer that mixed every emotion he had never felt before only to bother him. But that only happened when he remembered him, which was every quarter of an hour.

When Menma noticed he was damning the boy with the purple lipstick out loud in a public street, he decided that it was best to go drink something hot because it was too cold out. Without hesitating much, he entered a new café where he hadn't placed too much attention on until he saw the enormous line in front of the cashier: where each and every person in line was an impatient woman as they shouted and pushed against each other, trying to arrive at the cashier first.

He thought of immediately leaving but the conversation that some girl had started in front of him caught his attention.

"Wow, he's handsome. Why didn't you tell me before that someone like him worked here?"

"Because apparently he's new."

Ah, so that's why all the ruckus. He rolled his eyes in annoyance and clicked his tongue.  _'Must be some damn simpleton.'_ he thought, as this was not the first time he had witnessed how a bunch of young girls went crazy over any guy that stood out from the rest.

His click of the tongue managed to get the girls' attention as they now turned to look at him.

"What?" He mumbled sourly.

"Oh! You're also very handsome!" One of the girls shamelessly let out and immediately, Menma felt himself become the center of attention as the entire line turned around to look at him.

Far from feeling uncomfortable, he maintained his serious and uninterested look—the one that seemed to always be his best charm to make anyone willing to be taken anywhere by him. However, this time, he only wanted coffee and nothing more.

"It's true, he's very handsome."

Or that's what he'd thought until he heard that voice from up ahead. His attention immediately went towards the boy who dared call him 'handsome' without any shame whatsoever.

The tingling in his stomach seemed to have anticipated his irremediable encounter with  _him_.

"Although that hair color doesn't really suit you, to be honest."  _He_ then added, giving him that same smile he remembered when he first met him days back at the club.

Despite the fact that he was now dressed as a normal boy, if it weren't for the fact that he was standing behind the cash register, one would think he was just another customer. The boy's eyes held that same charm to them as when he first met him dressed as a woman. One could even say—not admit it out loud, of course—that he looked more attractive with his natural face and stylish clothing.

What the hell was he thinking? Menma frowned uncomfortably and made way to get to him. The aroma that that boy emitted... it was as pleasant as it was in his memory and it engulfed him immediately.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He could've complained or thrown a punch at him for leaving him alone that time, but from his lips came that angry question that seemed to entertain the other as he only let out a carefree laugh.

"I work here," He responded. "Do you want anything? Before my shift ends..." He discreetly gestured towards the clock on the wall with a movement of his head.

Menma heard the female crowd complain, but even so, he took advantage of the situation. He couldn't let this bastard leave once again.

"A coffee," He then ordered, his cold blue eyes fixated on the other's black ones before adding: "And your unbearable company."

"Oh!" Surprised, the boy looked at him for a few seconds before winking a flirty eye. "I don't think there's a problem in that, but my company is included for free in your purchase when you add an extra coffee to your order."

Tsk. This guy was seriously too much for him. "Sure, whatever."

Without anything else, Menma went to sit at the tables near the back after paying, leaving the other alone with the crowd of angry girls as they would no longer be attended by him. Why did he feel like that boy had done it on purpose? It was only a matter of minutes before the other could appear with both coffees and sit in front of him, smiling without any worry.

"It's been some time, no? You looked better as a blond. Why'd you dye it black?" The boy asked, not worried about the fixated look that he was giving Menma, as if he were trying to look inside him or something like that.

Menma didn't respond to his question as in reality, he had no answer as to why he had decided to dye his hair black.

"I haven't seen you at the club since then," The boy continued talking as he didn't seem to like the lack of communication.

Menma took a sip of his coffee, returning the gaze towards the boy who seemed to not get bored staring at him. "I found a better place than that crap."

"Oh? Can you take me?"

He hadn't expected that petition in the least, but even so, he couldn't help to respond it with malice.

"Will you go dressed as a girl?" To Menma, the boy's 'infatuation' was still an odd mystery.

"Perhaps."

His blue eyes opened wider, more than normal, upon the response. The memory of the boy with purple lipstick and the dress that brought out his stylized figure came to mind immediately. He looked at him without trying to hide it as took a long sip of his coffee. In some way, having him sitting across from him after that was strange. Even more strange, however, was the fact that the fucker was so attractive like that without anything on his face.

Before he could even say anything, the boy laughed.

"It's a joke. I only do that when I'm bored."  _He_ assured.

"Tsk. Do you seduce men when you're bored as well?" Now that definitely seemed to escape him entirely. Menma didn't realize it until he finished saying it, but since he had already done it, he wasn't going to go back. "Because I still can't forget what you were trying with me that time."

Who could forget that guy dancing so close to his body while telling him things that confused him?

How to forget the guy that made him feel strange like he was doing now?

It seemed like a joke, but with each word the boy with dark eyes let out, the more interest he had in getting to know him. And this had never happened to him before.

"I wasn't seducing you," The other defended himself, keeping quiet after saying that. "Or was I?"

What Menma didn't expect was having his company's face so close to his, close enough that his breathing mixed with the other's and the aroma that emitted from his cologne combined with his own.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Did I seduce you?"

"I already told you that I'm not—"

"You didn't get the urge to stop me and take me someplace else when I told you I had to leave for my girlfriend?"

He hesitated. This guy seemed to be reading him from the calm way he had asked all of this. He couldn't understand it, he really couldn't understand how one person could be so...

"Why didn't you stop me, eh?" The boy insisted, biting his bottom lip and anxious to get an answer that satisfied him.

...goddamned attractive.

"Because I had already told you that I don't fucking like men," Menma replied, roughly pushing him back. He frowned to maintain his serious and uninterested image, although, it seemed that with this guy, it didn't work.

Not when his interior was swirling uncomfortably.

"That's what I thought," The boy finally commented, finishing his coffee. "Then should we go out today? My name is Sasuke, by the way. Although they call me by my nickname 'Charasuke.' Charasuke Uchiha."

"Then what the fuck do I call you then?"

"However the bitter kitty wants to call me."

Menma punched the table with his fist, bothered. It was too damn hard following this guy. Usually, it wasn't so difficult for him to have a conversation with anyone. This guy came and went from one side to the other as if looking to confuse him, and, at the same time, grab his attention completely—something he was definitely getting and it was fucking with Menma.

Why wasn't his damned incapability not making itself present right now? It would be so much easier to tell him he wasn't interested in the least and leave without caring. But no, there he was, not wanting to end the conversation with the idiot because as much as it bothered him, he enjoyed his company a bit.

"Uchiha bastard," He said and the expression of horror his partner made was very entertaining.

"Ouch... and your name is?"

"Why do you want to now?"

"Isn't it obvious? Gods, don't tell me I should've asked for it when I took you order."

This guy seriously didn't seem like he wanted to bore him.

"Menma Uzumaki." He replied.

Menma didn't understand as to why the faint blush on the Uchiha's cheeks when he heard his name until finally, he got up and said as he left a card on the table: "Take care of me, Menma."

Only to then leave somewhere else, leaving Menma once again without giving him the time for his breath to return to normal upon hearing that. For a second, just a single second, Uzumaki thought it had been the nicest thing a guy could have ever said to him in his entire fucking life.

The boy with blue eyes began thinking about how the boy had the strange ability to leave just like his will to stay anywhere and continue what he was doing.

He took the card that Charasuke left with his email address. Suddenly, the idea of going to the club with company didn't seem boring.

.

.

.

The idea of getting out of the house in general usually took time to materialize as he got over it with ease and tended to think that, why leave if he couldn't enjoy anything in the first place? All because of his stupid way of being.

But today was different—impatiently, he waited for the exact time to go to the club with an anxiety that almost scared him; he had never felt anything like this before.

He didn't go looking for Charasuke at his house. No, his conversation with him had already been strange enough for him to even think of going out to look for him like when one passed by to pick up a girlfriend before a date. Tsk, what nonsense.

He waited for him inside the club, drinking a new liquor until he saw him appear dressed normally and searching for him. He made no kind of gesture but waited there for the other to find him on his own and approach him just as quickly.

The taste of the liquor seemed incredible at this moment. His brow furrowed, effectively proving that, whenever that guy was near, he could finally enjoy a few things even if they were small, fuck.

"Have you been waiting long for me? I got lost," Charasuke sighed, sitting next to him and inspecting the place before Menma. "You look more handsome than in the afternoon."

Menma clicked his tongue upon that observation. "Seriously, are you gay or what shit?"

"Don't get mad, Menma." He didn't know from where, but the Uchiha offered him a rose, pushing it against his face as if obligating him to accept it. Ah, they were from the flower vase behind him.

Menma threw the flower towards the floor in a bad mood.

"Why did you want to come?" He asked, interested.

"I just wanted to entertain myself," His partner responded, getting up from his chair to head towards the dancefloor, grabbing a girl by the arm who quickly accepted to dance with him.

And while he danced all smiley with one girl and another, Menma thought there was really something wrong with himself.

A strange feeling engulfed him before he could do the same as his date and walk out to dance with some girl who wouldn't mind entertaining for a while.

But it wasn't entertaining in the least. It was as if returning to doing the same thing as always. Being alone without a single emotion on his face nor within himself, moving from inertia, waiting to find some emotion in ending the night with some girl who would end up being one of many and would lie to saying they had been great during sex.

From time to time, he would throw a glance towards Charasuke, who seemed to not be there since a while ago. What was this? Deception? He felt it in the moment in which his date had gone over to flirt with many women that he thought he couldn't keep count. He danced for a bit more and as was usual, chose someone whom he'd take with him when a hand from behind took him by the other hand to turn him around and then hug him happily around the neck.

The intoxicating aroma and the soft texture of those familiar hands gave him chills.

"Menma, Menma, there are too many girls, I can't seem to choose with whom to leave with," Charasuke said, starting to dance with him with a tired expression.

"Didn't you have a girlfriend?" He couldn't help to throw it in his face before separating him so he could let go but managed to get no distance between them. He was annoyed that Charasuke had only used him to bring him here and have fun by himself.

"Umm, you see... I'm not so loyal, let's say."

Menma rolled his eyes upon the obvious.

"So you're thinking of sleeping with someone today," He commented, trying more to follow the conversation than anything else. The atmosphere changed pleasantly whenever Charasuke was near; he should take as much advantage as possible.

"Totally. I like women. The sweet smell of their perfumes, the taste and texture of their lipsticks..."

"You love them so much, you dress like one." Menma interrupted on purpose, making the other blink a few times before submitting to a strange silence.

Charasuke had stopped moving completely and seemed to focus on one single point of interest. Menma asked himself if he had said something wrong or dangerous, but made no move to apologize. What's more, the Uchiha didn't seem bothered, it actually looked like he was going through some type of sudden inner conflict or revelation.

"Will you come with me?" Suddenly, the dark-eyed one asked with a strange look, but not less seductive than before. Even Menma could assure that that new glint in his expression was something too attractive to look at.

"To where?"

"To fuck with them."

Now the confused and conflicted one was him. What kind of improper invitation was that? Charasuke didn't look like he was joking, in fact, he seemed to be speaking way too serious to ignore it.

"An orgy?" Menma questioned.

"Does it bother you?"

"Absolutely."

The idea seemed attractive this time, especially when Charasuke grabbed him by the hand without saying anything more and dragged him over towards a group of girls that, as strange as it seemed, were already getting the idea that they'd fuck altogether.

And that's how it was. The hot atmosphere and the typical silk sheets of those types of places with private service never seemed so attractive and pleasant like it did on this occasion. There were four girls, very attractive and too good during sex. They shared them in pairs so that all of them would have the opportunity of being with both and it was so incredible. That day, he truly understood why everyone had sex like crazy in these types of places.

But he knew that he was only feeling good because Charasuke was close to him, fucking with other girls on the same wide bed, sending him occasional glares to annoy him as they had not once graced each other nor spoken at any moment. 'To each his own.'

At first, when he had seen Charasuke naked, he had been taken aback. He believed him to be skinny, but he was more toned than he imagined, so he wasn't surprised that the girls all fell at his feet like all men did to his precious face. He was a deadly weapon, no doubt.

The pleasure was making him a beast during sex as he wanted more and more, sinking deeply into that sensation that he wanted to experiment so many times and it seemed to bother no one. He heard a giggle near him, taking attention away from pouncing over a girl to concentrate all of his attention on Charasuke, who appeared to be doing the same, looking at him impatiently. Neither of the two said anything and they only continued with the movements of their bodies with their gazes fixed on each other.

Menma thought the uncomfortable sensation would return to his stomach and that he had a crazy idea that wasn't what it was since the pleasure wouldn't let him think right.

Charasuke seemed strange as well, much more than him, even. As if he wanted to say something he wouldn't dare to but instead tried to say with his gestures and dumb smiles. He approached him at one moment when he had finished with one of the girls and placed his hand over Menma's shoulder, making his body shiver with that simple touch.

"Let me borrow her," The Uchiha asked in a whisper, calling the girl over and gently asking for a blowjob while Menma continued with his own activity of fucking the other girl on all fours.

Maybe it was a thing of his, but having Chara's shoulder rub against his and doing the same thing was much more stimulating.

And it was even more so when a pale and soft hand grabbed him from the chin to bring him closer to that attractive face whose black, shining eyes observed him expectantly before closing when finally, their lips found themselves in a warm kiss that made him reach his climax.


	4. Part 3

_"Hey, you're a lot feistier than I thought."_

That hoarse yet cheery voice had said as they were changing. The smell of sex flooded both their senses. The bed was unmade and the women were in the bathroom taking a shower.

It was just the two of them at that moment.

Menma felt Charasuke's weight on his back, a soft kiss made goosebumps trail to the back of his head as the strange and exquisite odor he once thought to be his perfume confused his senses.

"Looks like they didn't satisfy you," He dared to say as he looked over his shoulder towards the Uchiha who didn't seem to want to let go of the sudden embrace that made him nervous. Menma stirred, trying to make his discomfort known.

"Ooph, how bitter," The other complained, letting go of him. "And I was just about to say that I wanted another kiss..."

"What the fuck?"

"Menma, don't judge me! I'm sure I'm not the only one here who wants to kiss the other again!"

Exasperated, Menma got up from the corner of the bed to look at the boy who gave him a carefree look.

Was he being serious?

Menma wasn't the type of person to be left with the doubt and much less to something like that, so he opened his mouth to question the raven's words but was interrupted by the sound of the bathroom door opening.

"That was fun!"

"We should repeat it!"

The feminine voices were annoying him. However, Charasuke didn't seem to be bothered by them.

"Whatever you want," the Uchiha agreed, getting up from the bed to push a strand of hair behind one of the quartet's ears, making the others squeal.

[Menma] rolled his eyes and looked for his things to leave.

"Uhm... excuse me," A voice behind him made him turn to a blushing girl who spoke to him. "You and him," She pointed to Charasuke. "Are you two a couple?"

His indifferent expression remained on his face.

"What?"

"Oh! It's just that... from the way you two looked at each other while we were doing it, it made me think that perhaps the two of you..."

His brain disconnected for a fraction of a second as to process what the girl was saying. How exactly had they looked at each other?

He arched an eyebrow and the girl immediately began to apologize thinking she had said something wrong.

"You're hallucinating," It was the only thing he said before walking out the door while hearing Charasuke's shouting behind him, demanding he not leave him alone.

[To hell with him]. He continued walking with a strange feeling in his stomach. Chara and him? What the hell was that girl thinking? She was probably still drunk and that's why she spoke nonsense.

_'I'm sure I'm not the only one here who wants to kiss the other again!'_

He stopped in the middle of the street. His lips seemed to suffer from a sudden tingling as he remembered the kiss from the previous night. [Charasuke's] thin and soft lips resting on his, caressing them. His wet and hot tongue coming out to play with his own without resisting a few minutes before separating and saying through those lips...

"Menma!"

The aforementioned came out of his thoughts, finding himself with Charasuke looking at him with an annoyed expression. Apparently, he had been chasing him since he left.

He growled in annoyance.

"Why are you running away?! We were talking about something!"

"I don't want to talk to you anymore today," He answered, ready to leave until he felt himself being pulled hard from the sleeve of his jacket. "Charasuke," he warned.

"I'm serious, Menma."

He didn't understand very well what exactly he had meant by that until [Charasuke's] pale hands grabbed his face, forcing him to turn around and receive a new kiss from the black-eyed one.

The action took him off guard, otherwise, he would've separated under the same excuse as always that he wanted nothing to do with a fucking dude.

His blue eyes widened in exasperation and he growled in between the kiss. The sensations produced by that simple touch seemed to be out of this world. His lips warmed with the contact from the other's; Charasuke's fresh and intoxicating fragrance could be appreciated better by being so close to him. The whole atmosphere seemed to flood with the Uchiha's natural aroma and the tingling in his stomach and his hands made him realize that he liked the situation just as much as he hated it.

When Charasuke realized he was not receiving a response from Menma, he separated and looked at him annoyingly.

"It's said that when someone kisses you, you're supposed to respond or something..." The raven argued, his cheeks tainted with a soft red shade from the embarrassment. "Not stand around like an idiot," He added.

"The only idiot here is you."

Menma was sure, very sure, that Chara only wanted to bother him. In fact, he was sure that from the day he met him, [Chara] must've put his eye on him just to annoy him...

"Why do you say that?"

...Although now, he was doubting that. The Uchiha's pained look puzzled him. Why was Charasuke looking at him that way?

"Why? Because you're a freak," Menma replied without tact, not choosing the right wording to let the other know of the confusion caused by his personality.

Either way, he didn't have much time to clarify anything because Charasuke Uchiha, the boy with a face like a girl's and complexion of a woman, gave him a punch in the face that strongly emphasized that despite everything, he was still a man, and he hit fucking hard.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" He shouted indignantly, grabbing the nose that he believed to be fractured while watching the other boy disappear in the corner at a rapid pace. "Fucking shit..."

Even that punch seemed to be different from the others he once received in his life. He didn't know why it was stirring both his conscience and his fucking bile, which seemed to shrink and tighten, causing him to feel even more uncomfortable than the sting in his nose from the pain of the blow.

For the first time in a long time, he thought it was absolutely necessary to seek help.

He needed it urgently.

.

.

.

His mother used to bust his ass so he could attend his sessions with the psychologist they had hired to treat his case. And although he never showed any progress, he tended to see him often due to the insistence of his parents who continued being nosy in his life. He never really put much importance on those stupid sessions until that specific day: two weeks after that attack on his nose from the idiot Charasuke who didn't stop avoiding him. If [Menma] appeared at his workplace, the other would ask another cashier to attend to him, would leave before coffee, or simply wouldn't present himself to work. The same thing happened with the clubs he tended to frequent and now they seemed to be forgotten by [Menma].

The situation was annoying and sad at the same time. Yes, sad—to think that the only person who could probably let him live his life and enjoy the pleasures of it didn't even want to cross his path again was... depressing.

And fuck, after all the time it took him to accept that he liked Charasuke, more difficulties got in the way.

"Seeing how disinterested you are in life, that person's aroma seems interesting to you due to the fact that you've never paid attention to others," It was Chouji, his psychologist, who took him out of his thoughts. The tall, exercised man made his diagnosis known as he jotted down on his clipboard. "I'm interested to know what that smell you sense is like."

"It's like a kick to the stomach," Menma replied without thinking, once again not using the right words.

"Hm, so you say it's... intolerable?"

"No, it's great," He corrected.

He began to feel stupid from all the nonsense he was saying in front of the psychologist.

"I'm not understanding you, Menma. Fuck, and you're not even my dumbest patient,"  _Who could be dumber than Shikamaru?_  Menma knew very well of Chouji's star patient.

"Fuck you, that asshole is hard to describe as shit. His presence is like a kick to the balls, but not in a painful way but rather, exciting." Yes, that's what he really thought about Charasuke and he was embarrassed by it.

Chouji analyzed for what seemed to be the longest minute in his life before concluding with a: "You want to bang him."

"Yes," He admitted with sincerity.

"And why haven't you...?"

"Because he's a man..."

"A man who makes you feel different and makes your life more fun," The psychologist interrupted, making him notice what he obviously already knew but still had trouble admitting.

"Tsk."

"So the problem is?" Chouji insisted, moving the pen between his fingers.

"The problem is he's a bastard I don't understand. I don't know what the fuck goes on in his head, His fucking life's a chaos!"

"Yes, [you've mentioned that already]," The psychologist recalled. "You should bring him in for consultation, I could try helping him with that chaos you say he has, but more importantly..." He made a pause in which he leaned into his patient a bit more. "that's the reason he attracts you."

Menma frowned. "Explain yourself, [for fuck's sake], my head's going to explode."

"He's a lot different to all the people you've met. You don't understand him and you have trouble keeping up with him which is why subconsciously, you look to understand what it is he has that's different from the rest..."

"Face like a girl's, womanizer, and a bit feminine," He interrupted.

"He's still a man," The psychologist cut him off once again. "so stop trying to make up things to make your heterosexuality feel better," He didn't let Menma complain. "You like the guy so much that everything that surrounds him interests you. As your psychologist, I recommend you don't miss this opportunity." Menma's face was a poem for what he thought was necessary to add: "This could be the only time in your life that something like this happens."

Those words, instead of making him feel better, fell on him like a bucket of cold water. Chouji was right, and he had screwed it up with his  _"Because you're a freak"_ , which he had already thought that was why Chara seemed to hate him. Maybe he deserved [to be hated], but only now was he fully aware of that.

He was an idiot. And what the hell was he supposed to do if the Uchiha wouldn't give him the chance to enjoy himself next to him? Shit... he had never gone in circles around an issue like he did with the raven.

Suffering from anhedonia had never been easy, but now that he knew the exception to his problem, it seemed as if his life had become more difficult to cope with.

"Sensei!" The voice of Chouji's idiot patient (which was secretly [also] his best friend) was [Menma's] sign to leave without thanking his psychologist.

.

.

.

On that particular night, he felt like going out for an aimless ride on his motorcycle. Perhaps going out around the city without a motive as to why would cause some degree of unknown satisfaction.

As he drove, an unpleasant thought crossed his mind but he could not ignore it: what if he stopped looking into women and focused on men now? Perhaps Charasuke wasn't the only exception to his 'illness' like his psychologist had concluded. Maybe, just maybe, if he batted for the other team, he'd find the solution to everything. Although, just thinking about it made him frown angrily and gave him the terrible desire to violently turn on his motorcycle and crash into a house looking to die. Despite all that, he knew that deep down (very deep down because he wasn't willing to admit it openly) the only guy he could ever look at was Charasuke.

He parked outside the first bar he found on the outskirts of Konoha. One that upon entering, he realized was a gay bar. Was life giving him a signal or what the fuck? He couldn't help but get in a bad mood, and unlike the normal reaction that any person would have when entering a place like this for the first time, he simply didn't seem to be interested in anything or anyone, no matter how extravagant several guys were dressed or how hard they were to ignore.

He headed to the bar as usual while sweeping the entire place with his eyes. Colored lights, a lot of guys having a good time—nothing that interested him. In the distance, he saw a guy dressed as a girl who, although he had the face of a girl, produced nothing but rejection in comparison as to when he saw the Uchiha dressed like that.

"Fuck, stop thinking about that guy," he scolded himself.

He didn't want to admit it but he was somewhat disappointed that he didn't find any other subject that would awaken even the slightest curiosity within him, so he had to resign himself to admit once and for all that the problem was himself and not the fucking world as he used to say it always was. He and that bastard, Charasuke Uchiha, whose real name he didn't remember at all.

He was about to leave until a hoarse voice he immediately recognized reached his ears in a strange tone that was impossible to ignore. He turned to look at the corner where he thought the voice was coming from and actually found the damned man who had been avoiding him for two weeks struggling with another man whose face could not be seen because his back was facing him.

"Leave me alone, I told you that I have a boyfriend," Charasuke said, trying to free his wrists [from the man's grip] while trying to keep his composure and not cause a scene.

"Oh come on, you always say that and not once have I seen that guy. You must be lying. I saw you with a girl a few days ago."

"That's [none of your business], let go of me."

"I'm tired of begging you seeing as your intentions of coming here are obvious. Come on, I'll be gentle."

At first, Menma was going to ignore the situation and leave to avoid running into the stupid Uchiha who had been avoiding him for days and now appeared right where he was. Just like it was easy for Chara to sneak away, it appeared he also had it easy to appear out of nowhere. What, was he perhaps following him? But when he noticed that the situation was actually getting serious as the struggle between those two became more rough, he didn't resist as he walked towards them and punched the unknown man without warning.

"He said to leave him alone, stupid. What are you, deaf?" He clicked his tongue angrily and upon Charasuke's look of astonishment—he couldn't believe [Menma] was there—Menma grabbed him by the waist and pulled him closer. "If you touch him again, I'll kill you." He warned, serious. Too serious.

The guy wiped the blood from his lip, sending a glare towards Charasuke before saying, "So, you do have a boyfriend, huh?"

The Uchiha seemed to come out of his stupor and without once looking at [Menma], he embraced him back.

"Yes, I do. And he has a very bad temper." He said, giving [Menma] a fun smile. Menma rolled his eyes in annoyance at the familiar tingling in his stomach.

"Let's get out of this shit-hole."

He didn't think much before grabbing Charasuke by the arm and dragging him along towards the exit, not before bumping into the annoying guy's shoulder first.

Once outside, he clicked his tongue in a disapproving way; he shouldn't have butted in.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He demanded to know immediately, seriously wondering that maybe Charasuke  _was_  following him.

The Uchiha looked at him confusingly before replying.

"But... I live here."

"Tsk, seriously," He didn't feel like joking around at that moment. The raven's presence seemed strangely annoying. The vivid image of that guy forcing himself on [Charasuke] did not want to leave his head. "[Don't fuck with me], what the hell are you doing here?" He asked once again with a more hoarse voice, clearly annoyed. It was a clear sign that it was best he not [fuck with him], at least, not in the sexual way.

"I just told you, I live here," Charasuke crossed his arms, getting annoyed as well because the other wouldn't believe him. "My girlfriend is the one who lives in the center of Konoha..."

"Your girlfriend, your girlfriend," Menma repeated mockingly. "How do I know if this supposed girlfriend you don't give a shit about isn't actually a guy, huh?"

The question seemed to throw the Uchiha off because his beautiful black eyes opened more than usual, a clear expression of surprise.

"How do you..."

"That guy said it," He nodded towards the bar door. "He said you had a boyfriend. Or are you going to say I'm lying to buy your way out?"

"Oh, that."

What did he mean by 'that'? He ran a frustrated hand through his hair as he waited for a response from Charasuke who couldn't stop looking at him with an animated smirk.

"Are you jealous?"

That question wasn't expected in a million years. Menma turned to him with a frown.

"Why would I be, stupid."

The disappointed pout that formed on the Uchiha's thin lips made him realize that this was not the answer the other expected. He growled under his breath; why did Charasuke always end up putting him in uncomfortable situations? It almost seem as if that was his hidden talent.

They spent several minutes in silence until Menma took out a cigarette to smoke, he didn't offer one to Charasuke and [quite frankly] the other didn't seem to really care. His blue eyes watched over his own shoulder towards the Uchiha who seemed to have sunk into his own world again, just like on that occasion when he had dared to tell him that perhaps it wasn't girls that the Uchiha liked, but the things they used.

"I'm leaving." He said, breaking the silence as he walked towards his motorcycle. This time, it wouldn't be Charasuke who'd leave first.

He was aware that this was stupid on his part, that he was going against his psychologist's recommendations and even his own desires. He wanted to stay, he wanted to take the Uchiha right then and there and tell him while staring at those mysterious, beautiful eyes that he wanted to fuck him until he couldn't walk for weeks.

"You have nothing to tell me?" Oops, Charasuke seemed to read his mind at that moment for what prompted him to deny.

"Nothing."

Damn, the more he dealt with the Uchiha, the more he realized that he didn't really know much to anything about him; where he lived exactly, whether or not he had a partner and what sex said partner was, and neither did he know what the hell was going on in the Uchiha's head. Without a doubt, this was something he wasn't used to and the fact that he was the only person whom caused this internal confusion bothered him.

He turned on the motorcycle, ready to leave, ready to abandon the only person he knew could really make him feel alive.

"Menma, I want to sleep* with you."

He was so determined to leave until he heard what made him jump on top of his motorcycle, surprised. His mouth opened without knowing what to really say. Was he serious? Or was this a fucking joke? Was it that Chouji had sought him out and bribed him to say that?

"I don't know what the fuck is going through your head, but if you're looking to fuck with me..."

"I don't want to fuck with you, at least, not in the two senses of the word," The one with bright black eyes immediately said, approaching him to grab him by the arm as an attempt to get him off from the motorcycle. "I'm serious."

He was sure that the face he was making at that moment made his mental chaos clear. There he was, the damn opportunity he wanted was there and he was doubting like an idiot. Never in his life had he ever hesitated this much about agreeing to sleep with someone.

Well, if we take into account the fact that this someone was now the only guy that with a single kiss, no, not even that, with his mere presence, gave more emotion to his life but had no actual idea how to handle said complicated person, anyone would doubt.

"What the fuck do you want from me?" It's not like he was begging. He actually needed to know what the hell the Uchiha was playing at.

Chara managed to get him off the motorcycle with much insistence and once down, the Uchiha took him by the face to kiss him again, but this time, instead of moving away as he did before, the kiss was corresponded and [Menma] pulled him closer to him by the waist—caressing the hip bones that could easily be felt from how thin the boy's shirt was. Damn, his lower part was beginning to feel the effect of that caress that was mutually agreed upon.

He thought that Charasuke would move away when he felt that he was stirring a little in between the kiss but after several seconds, he understood with a knowing glance between both that what the Uchiha wanted was to drag him to another place that wasn't the front of the gay bar.

He parted a little, only enough to speak in that same rough way of his as always over the other's lips and under the watchful gaze of those black eyes.

"Weren't you mad at me or some shit like that?" He questioned to annoy him, squeezing him so hard that Charasuke clung to his neck, hugging him with his arms so as to not be destabilized.

"Me?" The other asked in response, pretending to be unaware and kissing him softly on the corner of the lips to tempt him.

"You hit me in the nose, it's a good thing it wasn't fractured," And as he said that, he began walking clumsily with the raven towards the nearby alley without letting go of each other.

Anyone would say that they looked like those kind of [lovey-dovey] couples who walk like imbeciles but Menma didn't think about that at the moment. Charasuke's smell had him [in the clouds] along with that musical giggle the boy released when he was imprisoned in his arms, forced to walk backwards without seeing where he was going until his back hit the concrete wall. At no point did they lose eye contact with each other.

"Hm... I don't remember that. Did it hurt?" Chara asked, referring to the punch as he placed a kiss on Menma's nose.

Damn, this guy...

"I'm going to fuck you, here and now," It was not an announcement, but a warning. He preferred to be direct rather than go around the matter and get nothing as usual.

Charasuke just laughed and pulled him closer to kiss him again, twisting his tongue with the others in a passionate game.

"Ah...go ahead, champ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Here, the line in Spanish is 'Menma, quiero acostarme contigo.' which literally translates to 'Menma, I want to lay/sleep with you.' This could be interpreted as Charasuke wanting to sleep with Menma BUT in a sexual way. Sex, basically. So it could be interpreted as: 'Menma, I want to have sex with you.'


	5. Part 4

**_"Ah... go ahead, champ."_ **

He always thought it was [just a thought of his], but now he confirmed that Chara was indeed the type of person who had the courage to face any situation without hesitation. Even if the virginity of his ass was at stake.

Menma could not be any more pleased by it. He didn't need to be told twice to seal his lips with the others, gripping his body as if he were trying to drown the Uchiha into the brick wall but the truth was that he did so with the purpose of drowning himself in that fragrance and warmth that the other emitted.

A simple kiss had never been as delicious as this one.

"Ah~ let me breathe a bit." Chara demanded with ragged breath. Before he could even say a word, the raven lowered a hand over his partner's crotch to caress it over the cloth. "I don't know how these things work..."

Menma arched a confused eyebrow. "What things? It's just sex," He groaned, anxiously bringing his hands towards the Uchiha's buttocks. "Nice ass," He admitted, touching him over the tight jeans Charasuke wore as he yearningly kissed his neck. Charasuke only let out a laugh as a response.

He felt the vibration of Charasuke's laugh in his ear mixed with his excited breathing before letting out a moan that was product of those pale hands playfully entering the rim of his jeans.

He let Chara unbutton his pants and it was him himself who lowered his underwear a bit to show him his excited member with a cocky smile that was erased as soon as he was captivated by how those dark eyes opened wider than normal-surprised as an intense red took over those pale cheeks. [Menma] thanked the streetlamp on the corner that managed to light up a bit of the alley, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to admire these reactions on Charasuke.

"Oh..." The raven exclaimed.

"What?"

"You're saying you're going to stick that thing in me?" Charasuke questioned with a strange grimace.

"Tsk. You're backing out." He quickly assumed.

"No, it's just that..."

"I get it. It's obvious you don't like the idea-"

"No! I like the idea! That's the problem, God."

Oh, another blush from the Uchiha. Menma attentively admired how the other brought a hand to his mouth, trying to hide a nervous laugh. It was impossible not to reach out and grab him by the wrist that impeded him from seeing that smile.

Shit, he seriously liked Charasuke, otherwise he wouldn't feel this tickling in his stomach from only seeing such reaction.

"This is embarrassing," The Uchiha admitted, his cheeks redder than ever from being observed and not that he minded: he loved being the center of attention.

"Shut up."

Menma wouldn't admit that this situation was embarrassing to him as well. Since when was initiating sex so complicated?

Before Chara could even add anything else, [Menma] kisses him again with desire, this time letting go of his wrist so he could have both hands free to caress the Uchiha's figure-even if it were done over the clothing. He didn't forget that they were in an alley beside a gay bar.

He could hear laughs from the drunk guys walking by as he entertained himself in sticking his hands in Chara's pants, caressing his ass while the Uchiha masturbated him and looked at him expectantly.

"Turn around." He dared to order at last as he glanced at the dark eyes before him-ones whose owner bit his lip insecurely.

"Do you know how to...?"

"I don't know," He admitted, knowing what he referred to. "But I'm about to find out so turn around."

Shit. He was beginning to feel anxious from the desire to know if sex with Chara would have a different feeling.

After a few seconds, Chara, whom at first seemed doubtful and self-conscious, ended up pulling his underwear down and turned around-bending over a bit to give the other a good view of his rear.

Fuck.

"You really do have a nice ass," He groaned, inevitably slapping the other's ass. Charasuke moaned in response, making him feel somewhat out of it. He thought it'd bother him.

"And it's virgin, so careful." The Uchiha turned his face to say so. Oh, but why did [Menma's] pulse increase after finding out about that little detail? "Hurry, I don't want them finding us." The Uchiha demanded in a low voice.

Menma arched an eyebrow, asking himself what the hell he was to do next. Deep inside, he had wanted Charasuke to not be a virgin on this end to avoid this damn problem, but no. Fuck, but he liked knowing that he'd be the first.

"I'm getting old-" Chara hummed a bit teasingly about the situation before tensing upon feeling something rub up against his anus. "I'm completely sure I won't fall if you stick it in at once, Menma." He let him now all of a sudden, more nervous than before.

"They're just fingers, scaredy-cat." He said almost as nervously as his partner. No fucking idea what he was doing.

He breathed in heavily, feeling his heart thumping against his chest before daring to slide a finger in, one that made Chara's body tense up immediately.

"AGH! It's dry, you beast!"

"Shut up!" He bellowed in shock. "Dry? Should I wet them?"

"Hn. Hell, you're impossible." He heard Chara say before said person grabbed his wrist to pull the damned fingers out.

The Uchiha turned around and Menma was about to complain until the other grabbed his hand to suck his fingers, dedicating him a lustful gaze. [Menma's] saliva seemed to have gotten stuck in his throat. The fingers that Charasuke sucked on tingled. Chara separated his precious mouth from the hand and threw his body into him in an unexpected hug.

"Shh, I'm very nervous," The Uchiha explained without looking at him.

Once again, Chara's fresh aroma was drowning his senses.

"You can put them in," The raven ordered, returning to his previous position against the wall. "While you do so, I accept kisses and touches to distract me." He said playfully.

"You're a fucking delicate princess," Menma spat, once again clinging to him and feeling his member too hard to be acting like an inexperienced idiot (which he wasn't). He pressed his member against the Uchiha's buttocks. "A delicate bitch of a princess with an excellent ass."

"Enough, shut up."

Charasuke seemed to be so embarrassed that [Menma] couldn't help but laugh at him before once again introducing the digit that Charasuke had refused. The Uchiha moaned something and [Menma] felt how [Chara's] anal walls gripped around his finger. Was this okay now? He moved it, trying to get the Uchiha to say for himself. After all, this one had no problem in expressing what he felt.

He added a second finger upon not receiving a response that gave away that Chara was in pain. This time, the raven let out a long gasp, one that made [Menma] have to lean over a bit and place his face against the other's neck to be able to hear what the other was saying with ease. He placed a kiss on the pale neck, feeling his partner's breathing become harder and he would've gotten scared had he not clearly heard from the other asking him for another finger in a tone too low for his liking.

He wasn't even penetrating him and already he felt like this was the best sex he had ever had. Instead of not feeling pleasure or interest in collaborating like always, this time, it turned out to be the opposite. He wanted to touch Charasuke, caress him, kiss him, and most importantly, slide it in so he too could enjoy.

He didn't know at what moment his free hand began masturbating the other's member trying to make him relax as he introduced more digits in his interior. Never in his life did he think of touching another guy's penis but it didn't bother him now.

Unknown steps came and went by the alley almost at the same time he simulated penetrations with his fingers on the Uchiha's ass. How much longer should they be doing this? He slapped Chara's ass since he had long stopped letting out any sound.

"W-what?" The Uchiha questioned, turning around a bit to look at him. [Menma] could tell how his pale cheeks were as red as those fine lips of his; surely he had been biting down on them not too long ago.

"Does it still hurt? Because my cock hurts from wanting to stick it in you."

"Oh! Sorry," Charasuke smiled, seeming a bit tired but, agh—Menma felt he was too damn adorable. "Let's try it."

He grunted something under his breath, something similar to an insult towards the Uchiha. Damn girl-face.

He breathed in deeply, positioning himself to enter but not before saying: "I want to hear you moan and not staying silent like a fucking blow-up doll."

Chara sent him a long glare before winking an eye, teasing him. Fuck—this guy was about to be penetrated for the first time and he looked to be as sure of himself than ever.

"You're an asshole," Was the last thing Menma said before slowly sliding inside the Uchiha who screamed in pain.

He watched as those pale hands against the brick wall clenched, tightening as Menma made way inside him. Hell, he didn't want to stop and he wouldn't; Charasuke's tightness was something he couldn't give up after longingly wishing to feel it. He felt that if he went slowly, it'd hurt the Uchiha more, and that's why, without previous warning, he rammed whatever was left to go in completely and stopped any movement.

"Are you okay?" He asked, caressing the raven's waist who was restlessly writhing.

"Why are you stopping?! Keep going, keep going! I'm cramping up!"

He blinked in confusion a few times since he thought the other wouldn't want to contninue but it was all the opposite. Chara, as if he were reading his mind, quickly added:

"I-it hurts but... agh, I'm just desperate to feel pleasure. Now!"

Yes, Charasuke was very odd and apparently, an undercover masochist. It didn't bother him the least bit. Once again, he slapped the Uchiha's ass, getting a moan out of it before starting to penetrate him and entertainingly listen to how the raven let out a bunch of swears as he writhed. The Uchiha seemed to be very insecure and uncomfortable in the position they were in because he moved around a lot, pulled his ass out more than often, or moved forward by himself. As much as he wanted, Menma couldn't understand his strange body language, although he could barely understand his verbal at times either.

Fuck, the pleasure was incredible. He was in a fucking alley with his clothes on, his cock out and ramming it into a guy who, despite only seeing his lower region, felt that he had the best body in the world and this excited him over the top. But Chara was a man—and to hell with that! Once in a while, he would lean over to bite his shoulder and bother him mid-moans to get him to stop moving around so much.

"Moan..." He demanded in a hoarse voice towards the Uchiha's ear.

"Ahh... that's what I'm doing."

"Louder than that."

In reality, he just wanted to annoy him because Chara was actually very loud despite being out in the street. He didn't expect that when he took his member out to thrust it back in deeper, Charasuke would open his mouth and let out a moan that would probably be heard around a few faraway blocks, and this was just the beginning.

"AGH! HARDER, HARDER!"

Yes, Charasuke must be some kind of masochist. Menma was penetrating him with so much strength and yearn that he thought he could part him in two but it didn't seem to bother the other; he only continued to moan and shout at him to fuck him.

And that was the shit. Never had he ever been in bed with anyone as scandalous as Charasuke and, in some way, hearing him enjoy it so much was a compliment so great that it gave more emotion to the issue, adding on the fact that surely several people were snooping around to see them fuck.

Charasuke yelled that he was going to cum and [Menma] himself felt that he was also near when his partner's anal walls tightened due to the contraction of the orgasm that Menma ended up releasing inside of him. Both their legs trembled. Charasuke seemed to be about to lose balance so Menma held on to him to keep [him from falling over].

Their breaths had long ago stopped been normal but now that they'd stopped, he could clearly listen as to how both tried to catch their breath. He stepped away from the other body, admiring how his own semen slid down pale legs.

"Oh, that was..." Chara made a pause so he could breathe. "Good, so fucking good. Fuck."

The Uchiha's commentary took a laugh out of him that even he was impressed by his own self. He was happy? He felt that way and that was strange. Seeing Charasuke pull his pants up mid comment about how horrible it'd be to walk made him feel a sensation in his stomach that was well known but before he could be bothered by the feeling of falling in love, the thought [remained]: now that he had done it with Charasuke... what would between them from now on?

He observed as the Uchiha combed his hair with his fingers, completely ignoring him. Would the Uchiha disappear again? Tsk, he wasn't going to let that happen this time. Menma grabbed his arm, determined on facing that damned Charasuke but the other had barely felt him and hugged him as if [they were a couple].*

Menma fronwed, very affected. "What are...?"

"Don't ask, but..." Charasuke smiled, his face very well close to the other's. "Again, at your house or mine."

His blue eyes opened in surprise from the question. Clearly, he wasn't going to refuse.

.

.

.

Against all odds, Charasuke didn't disappear the following day. Menma expected to have woken up that afternoon to an empty bed and with no trace of the Uchiha, as if he'd never been there, which was why he was really surprised when he discovered the raven in his kitchen in front of the stove humming along to an unknown song as he stirred a pot with a wooden spoon.

He leaned on the back of the door, attentively watching the boy who only wore underwear with great interest—as if he'd never seen a human before. Although, this was actually how Menma felt: as if he had never stood before a being as amazing as that guy with strange mannerisms and undefined sexual orientation.

The atmosphere was nice and that made him feel uncomfortable. His house had always felt cold and boring all and of a sudden, it was full of color and delicious aromas that he wasn't sure if it was from the product of what Chara was preparing or if it was from the other's rich essence that was intoxicating him once again.

That essence... the one he had enjoyed to the fullest last night. His first time in that alley could not compare to his first time on the bed. Menma recalled in fascination how they entered eating each other's mouths and pushing each other until hitting the first wall in their way to stay there for a few moments, touching each other shamelessly before Chara joked about how he'd love to be taken to bed in arms—something that Menma did with little to no effort—and it had caused euphoric laughter from the Uchiha. Laughter that was then silenced by sticking his tongue in his mouth and other things later on.

[Menma] looked at the clock. Three in the afternoon. They had gone to sleep around eight in the morning since Menma had no intentions of letting go of the exquisite pleasure Charasuke's ass gave him and the other didn't seem to want to let go of his penis. Heh, didn't Charasuke say he wasn't gay? [Menma] was seriously doubting that now.

He approached the raven from behind since his stomach begged for food. Once clinging to his back, he leaned over the boy as to catch a glimpse of what he was preparing.

"I guess I can eat some of that." He mentioned, reaching out to grab Charasuke's wrist so he could take the wooden spoon and taste the strange red sauce from the pot.

"Uh, you're heavy, Menma." The raven complained, pushing him away. "What do you think? Is it too spicy?"

Menma tasted what he now knew to be spicy chicken. It was very good but he mentioned nothing about it.

"Does nothing hurt you or what the shit?" He asked instead of replying. He inspected Charasuke's body. If it weren't because he was also in shape, those abs on the pale stomach would make him feel less manly than the Uchiha. As if that could ever happen with someone who dresses like a girl on a 'whim'. "You shouldn't even be able to stand after fucking you all night."

"Oh yeah, you're so big." Charasuke replied without an ounce of shame and pointed at him with the wooden spoon. "I woke up because I felt I'd die of pain in my ass but a quick search on remedies on the internet made it all better and now I'm good again." He assured, turning around to look for plates on the shelves. "Or at least until we're done eating because I was thinking of hurting again."

Oh? So that's how it was going to be? He had to admit that Charasuke had good endurance. A perfect one that went perfectly well with the urges he had to fuck him. He didn't even have the need to touch him to feel his cock begin to harden from imagining the Uchiha moaning his name like a possessed person.

"Sit down, I'm in a hurry to eat something." The raven demanded, bringing the plates to the table in the kitchen and patting the seat next to him so [Menma] could join him.

Menma frowned and sat on the other side, in front of the raven who let out an annoyed grunt.

"Come here."

He only looked at Charasuke before starting to eat. He didn't want to admit it, but he liked seeing how the Uchiha got annoyed upon not doing what he wanted.

"Tsk, you're unbelievable." The raven finally complained to eat in silence. Silence that Menma felt wasn't going to last long.

He was really enjoying this food. It wasn't something from another world, but it was very good. Was it because Chara made it? If so, then he'd have to seriously consider locking the Uchiha in for two reasons: cooking and fucking.

"What are you going to do today?" The Uchiha then asked, first to finish his plate and anxious.

"Fuck you again." He answered, arching an eyebrow in confusion. Charasuke had made it very clear that he wanted to continue having sex. What other plan did he have after having heard that?

The Uchiha laughed, blushing a bit by the other's response.

"Oh, that sounds nice," He admitted. "But, after? Do you have anything in mind?"

"Fuck, just say what the hell you want."

The strange light that those deep, beautiful, dark eyes gave made his hair stand. He knew that look on Charasuke—it was the one he had when something went through his mind and seemed to consider it a million times before daring to say anything, anything dangerous.

It was in these situations that the Uchiha seemed to be a mystery to him. And he liked it.

"Go out with me today," Charasuke said after a few minutes. "A date."

"Didn't you say you had a girl-"

"And now!" The other interrupted him from continuing. Those black eyes shone more than ever. Menma couldn't take his sight away from that mischievous tongue wetting those fine lips against a pale face. "I want something else..."

Menma scoffed. "What?"

He watched in interest how Charasuke leaned towards him, almost placing himself on top of the table to have his face near the other's. ' _Pretty'_ he thought without being conscious of it.

"You have to guess what I want now..." The Uchiha mentioned, taking Menma's hand in a flirty way to suck on his fingers. "You have three chances."

Now it was Menma's blue eyes that shone intensely.

He didn't need more than one chance to guess.

.

.

.

He had a bad feeling when Charasuke left his house hours later after a bunch of shouts directed towards his person that he not forget the date that the Uchiha had spontaneously planned.

His home returned to being as cold as his person: passing from a stage of ecstasy to a feeling of emptiness that was shocking, even for him.

He didn't want to let the raven go. He had hugged him, kissed him with a strange yearn he did not know how to describe. If he were more open and not much of an asshole like he knew he was, he'd have replied the same way but no, Menma Uzumaki was not like that. His cousin-—the idiot whom he had not seen in years—inherited all the gentleness he lacked.

He had no other choice than to wait for the time to go meet up with the Uchiha in the city, fuck. Couldn't they just keep on fucking?

Despite the lack of emotion that now attacked him, he felt a relief that even his 'syndrome' couldn't push away from him: relief. Relief upon knowing that the emotion he had when he was with Charasuke didn't disappear even after having had sex, because effectively, the Uchiha turned out to be the exception to his problem.

Shit, but he had said he had a girlfriend. Was it true or not? He didn't really want to go out with the Uchiha (Menma didn't know what it was like to have a partner) but he'd like to have him only for himself and he was almost sure that Charasuke would agree if he proposed it to him.

An open relationship. Ah, that sounded nice.

With that in mind, the time came around and he headed towards the club that Chara had insisted on remembering the address, almost shouting it at him while Menma fucked him against the living room window.

He arrived in no time at the place that didn't seem to stand out in comparison to the other clubs he had been in. Without any doubt, he entered with a single objective that he immediately found sitting at a table next to someone. He arched an eyebrow; he thought it'd be just the two of them.

"Menma!" Chara greeted, getting up from his chair at the same time as the girl sitting next to him. Her pink hair got his attention for a few seconds and then he ignored her. "This is Sakura, my grilfriend."

"A pleasure."

His girlfriend. A girl whose hair was the only thing that made her stand out from the other women. She didn't seem to be someone Charasuke would chose as a partner despite him smiling at her and her smiling in response with a blush that was product of the Uchiha's appeal. Menma couldn't understand how someone so simple to his eyes could even dare to stand next to the show that was Charasuke. He was sure Chara attracted more looks than anyone.

He didn't greet her back, not even after the girl asked if he was okay. His eyes were fixed on Charasuke's who held his gaze. He could feel disappointment upon knowing that he had a partner. Anger for knowing that he was just another toy for the Uchiha and a bunch of other things upon finding out about the existence of the girlfriend Chara seemed to not care about in the least but something in those eyes made him feel emotional. As if they gave him an anticipation for an adrenaline he'd experience that night and seal both their destinies.

What was it? Charasuke's tilted smirk didn't seem to want to give him more clues other than inciting him to ask what was about to happen. Charasuke bit his bottom lip without his girlfriend noticing it, appearing anxious all of a sudden.

"Sakura, my love," The Uchiha said, turning towards her. "Excuse us a moment."

He didn't have to mention it twice for her to understand that they should disappear from her sight and it was Chara who gave the first step between the both of them, grabbing him by the arm to take him towards a zone far from the club near the dorms that were arranged for those who desired other types of services.

"Are you playing with me?" He questioned angrily, immediately facing the Uchiha whose precious face wouldn't hurt unless the reply was affimative.

Again, the other put on a strange expression, the same as before. What type of chaos was Charasuke planning this time?

"No," Chara replied, getting closer to him, playing with the zipper on his leather jacket. "I was actually waiting for you to start playing with me in front of her."

"What the fuck are you saying?"

"You should've thrown me on top of the table as soon as you saw me with her, not act all serious and appear calm." The Uchiha commented, passing his arms around the other's neck to hug him. Charasuke's rich aroma was made present along with his warmth. "Ah, what am I going to do with you, my grumpy kitten. You never do what I want you to do."

If Charasuke hadn't been telling him this with that husky voice of his that would give any girl goosebumps, making her succumb to his wishes, he'd have pushed him away to demand a reasonable explanation. But now his head was full of the raven's sensuality and wouldn't dare push him away until not having squeezed the last drop of ecstasy the other could give him.

He grabbed his ass and pulled him closer to his body to feel him closer and in the meantime, feel his excited member. He grunted in excitement and Charasuke replied to that with a moan.

"I'm gonna do you right here, damn it." He warned, putting the raven to the test to check if he was really cornering him to do what he thought he wanted to do.

"In front of her," The Uchiha said, kissing his cheek. "I want her to see how you fuck me while I scream, pleasured by your cock."

Without a doubt, the Uchiha was a mess.

And this fascinated him.

He bit the other's lower lip, expecting to get a reaction out of Charasuke from it, and it did. Their lips met in a damp and dirty kiss that was prasied by a drunk couple that passed by and commented how the hallways weren't for fucking, that there were rooms for that but they all seemed to be full at the moment. Chara's hands had unbuttoned both their pants and rubbed their members together.

Charasuke laughed as he lowered his pants entirely and stuck the middle finger out towards the meddlesome guy, a finger that Menma took and started sucking on to get the Uchiha's attention.

"I had a dream where you carried me and fucked me that way," Chara shamelessly let out.

And clearly Menma was going to give him whatever he wanted. He grabbed him by the waist to hold him up, feeling the raven's bare legs wrap around his waist to get a grip and without thinking too much of it, he penetrated him with force, moving his hips forward while his partner helped out by moving up and down.

The music was at a considerably high volume that didn't let him hear anything arround him—as if he needed it since he had the Uchiha biting his shoulder, moaning loudly in his ear while he penetrated him with difficulty from the position Charasuke chose to be fucked in.

He felt the Uchiha place his cheek on his shoulder, looking towards a direction oppposite of his face. He thought perhaps [Chara] was in search of air since he continued moaning and moving in his arms, begging him not to stop, but he felt a change in the hot ambient.

It was a quick glance. Just a move of the head as he looked towards the direction from what Charasuke seemed to be looking at since he wasn't turning to look at him and there he saw her, standing there.

The pink-haired girl was covering her mouth with both hands in surprise. His blue eyes opened in shock and a tingling sensation bothered his stomach but he didn't stop penetrating the Uchiha—one who parted from the hug he was giving him to then give him a kiss as if he hadn't seen the girl there. This was a lie because as soon as he needed air, those dark eyes turned with malice towards her and he dedicated a cruel smile as he opened his mouth to let out a loud moan, product of the orgasm that made it clear he was enjoying it.

And Menma surprised himself, enjoying it even more than the Uchiha from the adrenaline he was experiencing as he came inside Charasuke's narrowness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Here, the original text is 'lo abrazó como si a una pareja se tratara' which directly translates 'as if it were about a couple.' It wouldn't make sense to write it out like that, so I translated it to what it "really" means. You know? In another sense but with the same meaning.


	6. Part 5

The loud music playing prevented them from hearing anything else around them, including the sobs from the pink-haired girl that stood a few meters away from them as she observed, unable to believe how the other fucked her boyfriend who was clinging to him and moaning, begging him to go harder until reaching orgasm.

Charasuke's flushed, sweaty face whose smile remained as intact as his gaze made him care very little about the situation. Anyone else would've felt like a jerk in his place, anyone but Menma.  
  
He could hear his pulse in his ears, Charasuke was very close to him, legs wrapped around his waist for support and arms over his shoulders; [Menma's] dick was still inside the Uchiha. Why should he feel like a jerk? Charasuke turned to look at him, smiling at him in delight as if they hadn't done anything wrong by stirring his insides with pleasure.   
  
He heard an insult coming from the girl who fled embarrassed and in tears. He was sure that she had said more things aside the "You are a jerk" that he managed to hear but the music was so loud that it was impossible to know.  
  
"Are you going to go after her?" He asked, Charasuke caressing his shoulders with his hands. He lowered him when they heard a drunken guy yell at them to have respect for the others who were holding back the urge to fuck until more rooms were vacated.  
  
Charasuke giggled, straightening his clothes.  
  
"Should I?"  
  
"Is she not your girlfriend?"  
  
The Uchiha seemed to be relaxed as he looked to the place where the pink-haired girl had been previously observing them.  
  
"Well, not anymore, it seems."  
  
Menma thought exactly the same thing. What kind of girl would forgive something like that? He was sure not just anyone would. He observed Charasuke in silence as the other continued to look towards an indefinite spot with a smirk on his face and a special glow in his eyes that froze his blood. Something really catastrophic must have been going through that crazy head for that loudmouth to not emit any sound.  
  
"What are you going to do?"

"I'll be right back."

He arched a curious eyebrow at the same time that Charasuke turned to look at him specifically to draw him closer and passionately kiss him, looking to play with his tongue for a few minutes before separating and saying:

"Wait for me."  
  


"Why should I?" He asked, looking into his eyes and then lowering his gaze towards those thin, addictive lips.  
  
"If you do, I'll give you something good,"  
  
"If you do, I'll give you something good," the Uchiha said, sticking his tongue out to lick his cheek as if he were a delicious treat. Far from disgusting him, he loved it. "[Something] very good," he insisted.  
  
He made a gesture with his hand dismissing the matter, as if he didn't care when in fact it was the complete opposite. What would happen now exactly? Would Charasuke run to the girl's arms to comfort her? Yes, something like that was expected.  
  
The Uchiha then ran off in the same direction that the girl with pink hair had, leaving him alone.  
  
The loud sounding music seemed to become unbearable when Charasuke disappeared. He huffed in resignation, having to become bitter waiting for him. Everything always seemed to magically vanish when the Uchiha did, too. The colors, sounds and even the smells were not attractive in the least, not even the people who enthusiastically celebrated around them.  
  
He took some beer from a guy who got distracted looking at some girl's breasts and walked towards the middle of the floor to make time. It didn't take more than his presence for any girl of ideal proportions to come dancing towards him flirtingly and he simply feigned interest to play with her for the night as he seriously doubted Charasuke would come back.  
  
The girl with dark hair and extremely clear eyes kissed him and he responded, wanting to explode a new sensation that he did not manage to get, neither with her nor with her blonde friend who came over later to do the same. It was disappointing, enough so that he began to smoke while dancing with them just so that the smell of tobacco would help him stimulate his sense a little and could feel even a slight emotion.  
  
"Will you come with us?" The one with the dark hair asked, insinuating herself onto him, shamelessly rubbing her breasts over his torso when dancing, making her intentions clear.  
  
Menma simply responded by pulling her by the hip, urging her to open her mouth to pass the cigarette smoke, causing her to expel it later.  
  
The music was getting faster as people were less in their senses. People who at first appeared to be refined now wore less than half of the clothes they were wearing at the beginning. The bright lights gave the place a touch of ecstasy that caused disorder within the place. By then, he had already kissed enough girls just because the feeling of emptiness remained the same and he thought it would remain that way no matter who he got with. He tugged on the dark-haired girl's blonde friend's lower lip until he felt that he was being pulled backward, receiving a desperate kiss that brought back the exciting music to his ears and the sensations he was looking for in his body.  
  
His tongue tingled as he fidgeted with the other and his lips seemed to throb with his pulse as he savored the strawberry flavor of the other's lips, the other person holding him by the cheeks, preventing him from moving away—as if he were going to.

"Where were you?" He asked, admiring Charasuke who was smiling at him a few centimeters from his face.

He pulled his face back a bit more to appreciate him amongst the colored lights and the movement of the place. His scenery was an exquisite deja-vu of the first time he saw him.  
  
Short, perfect hair, beautiful eyes that seemed to be more attractive and striking with that black shade extending their features, thin lips with that strawberry-red tint that went so well with his pale skin that made him look like a traditional porcelain doll.

He was lost in the dress the other was wearing and especially in those long legs that ended in uncomfortably high heels.

"I went to prepare myself for you," The Uchiha finally replied, winking an eye at him.  
  
He really couldn't understand it; it was so complicated to understand but not any less exciting.

Chara grabbed him by the arm and guided him to a table where he had previously been waiting for him with a girl and ordered an exaggerated amount of alcohol to drink as he sat by the other's side, appearing like an expensive escort.  
  
"You asked me out here just to break a girl's heart," He couldn't help but say, interested to know the hidden intentions of the Uchiha, trying to not look too absorbed in how good the transvestite guy looked.

Charasuke took a sip from his drink before answering.

"I still feel your semen sliding down my thighs and you come at me with this," The raven complained. "You know, I wasn't with her because I loved her. Hey, don't make fun!" The Uchiha claimed when he saw Menma roll his eyes. "She asked me to go out with her promising that she'd do anything possible to satisfy me, and she did. If I wanted something, she'd do anything to give me it..."  
  
"How miserable you must've been," He snapped sarcastically, interrupting.

"I know I'm a jerk, Menma. Thank you very much," Charasuke complained, drinking again from his drink before continuing. His make-up stained the glass. "Anyway, she's pretty, she's a great girl, but despite all her efforts," He wrinkled his nose. "She wasn't enough."

  
This only proved Menma's theory about how complicated Charasuke was for anything. He didn't even have to ask for the other to start explaining on his own.  
  
"She was so submissibe to me that it became sad," The brightness in those black eyes changed under Menma's watchful eye and did not lose detail of how the Uchiha turned to look at him with a big smile. "But then you came and that sadness became a latent desire to tear her apart so that she could leave me."

"Are you saying that I'm guilty? Don't drag me into your existential bullshit."

He had complained seriously this time. He didn't like being put in matters he had no idea of and Charasuke had gotten him into a rather complicated one.

In spite of the how annoyed he wanted to seem, the Uchiha didn't erase that smile that was dedicated to him as he played with [Menma's] dark hair, arranging it in an attempt to make Menma understand was flirting.

"That's why it's your fault..." Chara mentioined, waiting a few seconds before explaining himself. "She was as submissive and you... so fucking difficult."  
  
Menma could have expected such a strange answer from Charasuke, but he couldn't help but feel out of place when he heard it. By the time he noticed, the Uchiha was sitting next to him, hugging his arm and bringing his face to his ear, blowing into it and trying to provoke a chill that he immediately got.  
  
"Menma, you have no idea of how much I've wanted to please you since I've met you," He whispered, almost cornering him onto the wall. "I'm beautiful, right? You like me, right? I need to hear it."

He was sure anyone would answer said question with that sensual tone that only the Uchiha could achieve, but he wouldn't. Menma only stared at him as if he didn't care about that pleading expression on his beautiful face in the slightest, the face of the one who made him see and feel pleasures he had never experienced by himself before.

He stretched out a hand to push him away for a bit of space and not be so close to the wall where Charasuke had him pinned against and he took a drink of his beer noticing how the Uchiha bit his lip waiting for an answer. Lips that he caressed with his thumb as he passed over them, remembering how he had bitten them the night before in a moment where the need to eat each other's lips was mutually present. Charasuke stuck his tongue out to lick his thumb and Menma responded by sticking his thumb inside his mouth so he could suck on it.   
  
"You have a skillful tongue."

"Menma, I'm asking you a question."

"Suck it."

He smiled upon seeing those black eyes opening in surprise as well as that mout he had been caressing with his thumb. The blush on those pale cheeks seemed to be the best reward anyone had ever given him.  
  
"First answer me," Charasuke demanded, squeezing his eyelids shut to mentally prepare himself before complying to the other's whim despite being inexperienced.

"Tsk, then I'm leaving."

He had said it with malice just to see Chara's reaction; the other grabbing his arm as soon as he made a move to get up. He smiled again, now seeing how the Uchiha ducked under the table. He opened his legs, waiting for those pale hands to find his dick.  
  
"There are people here..." Chara mentioned, a bit annoyed without taking his eyes off that peace of meat he had just discovered under the other's underwear. Shyly, he pressed his lips on the shaft.

Menma almost shivered at that. "You care? We just fucked in front of your girlfriend a while ago," He reminded him teasingly. "And I plan to fuck you on the table, where everyone can see us and..." He trailed off. Or rather, he was forced to shut up.

Charasuke's warm, humid mouth took a portion of his member, giving him a unique pleasure that required his full attention. When Charasuke lowered his dress a bit around the bust to show him the bra he had chosen only for him, [Menma] felt his member throb anxiously.

"I bought this," The raven said, showing him a mint that he put in his mouth.  
  
He didn't know what the other was talking about until the freshness of that mint brushing the sensitive skin of his member combined with the texture of Charasuke's tongue gave him the answer.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
It was quite strange.  
  
He would not stop saying it because it was. Having a person next to you waking you up affectionately with kisses while asking if you slept well or if you wanted something special for that morning seemed to be part of a strange dream that his mind—once in need of emotion—formed.  
  
[Menma] admired the animated face of his companion lying next to him as naked as he was that would not stop talking about who knows what, then raised an eyebrow upon seeing how the raven began getting up due to the lack of communication on his part but Charasuke moaned in pain when he tried to sit down, sadly failing and ended up lying on his stomach. And that also seemed to hurt.  
  
"Agh."  
  
"Are you always going to complain after sex?" He asked without any trace of guilt.  
  
"Maybe," Chara answered with a bright smile "But at some point it will stop hurting, my love." Menma was sure that Chara called him in a loving way only to see the visible displeasure on his face when he did.  
  
"What the fuck?" He questioned. Charasuke just laughed, laying his face on the pillow without worry. "You're trying to make me make you even more sore..."  
  
"Oh, the pain is so good~"  
  
Menma rolled his eyes and slapped his ass with an open hand. The slap seemed to burn on that pale skin leaving a painful mark. Charasuke only bit his lips, smiling at him with pleasure.  
  
"You're fucking mad," he complained then, getting ready to get out of bed but being stopped by an arm from behind.  
  
Chara's hands traced his chest, stopping at his nipples to touch them before descending dangerously to the lower abdomen. A kiss on the back of his neck came immediately.  
  
Menma hated the tingle of pleasure that shot at full power only with Charasuke—no other person but him.  
  
No other aroma, touch, or taste that wasn't him.  
  
"Don't go," the Uchiha said. "Stay, I'll make everything better for you," The request was accompanied by a lot of kisses on his left shoulder.  
  
He turned and pushed Charasuke tactlessly to the bed holding his wrists with the same force.  
  
Unlike the girls he had pushed down in the past, Chara showed no horror at his brusqueness as he seemed to love it.  
  
"What can you give me?" He questioned to annoy him, although his cold and indifferent expression proved otherwise.  
  
Charasuke, with bright eyes, wrapped his legs around his waist.  
  
"Love, care, sex. Mh~ Whatever you want."  
  
Yes, Chara could give all that and more, much more. Charasuke could give him the entire universe with his mere presence. This strange being, who had been laughing at his own ruined makeup due to the sweat of sex, was a fucking chaos that came into his boring life to give him an unknown emotion full of experiences that he was sure he wouldn't be able to enjoy with anyone else who wasn't Charasuke.   
  
"Next time, I'll put on some stockings, those long over-the-knee ones with lace," He heard Charasuke say while his nails tightened at his shoulders, managing to get a moan out of pain. Charasuke's eyes always sparkled when he wanted to do something naughty. "And I'll dance around a stripper pole so everyone will drool over me. As usual."  
  
"I won't drool, idiot," He said. "You have all my fucking back with scratches, I'm going to hit you."  
  
"Please," the brunette's plea made him roll his eyes. "You're so complicated, everyone melts for me and fills me with attention, why not you?"  
  
He got out from under the other one who complained dissatisfied.  
  
"Tell me, Menma," Charasuke insisted, stirring in bed looking for a comfortable position "Do you not like those things? I always see you like you're not interested in the world and I want to know why."  
  
Menma looked for a cigarette in one of his drawers, finding a box right next to the lighter and after lighting his cigarette, he threw it towards Charasuke so he could smoke, too.   
  
"I have anhedonia." He admitted, noticing the confusion on the Uchiha's face. He formed a smile anticipating the possible question he would ask. 'What is that?' those lips would probably ask but as much as he patiently waited for that question, what he received from those lips was totally much different than expected.  
  
"So you're having sex with me without really feeling any stimulation or pleasure? That is a serious disability, Menma."  
  
It was inevitable to disengage. He blinked several times observing that mysterious being smoking calmly, fiddling with the cigarette smoke and making it seem as if he were a mystical entity that knew everything. And that's how Menma saw him.

"I don't see it as a disability, it's more like a syndrome. A strange one that doesn't let me enjoy in peace but, apparently has an exception." He answered, receiving a warm smile and outstretched arms that invited him to receive a hug that he did not seek.  
  
"In a few words, you're using me?" Charasuke then asked, lowering his arms.  
  
"Yes."  
  
He didn't know Charasuke, didn't know anything about him much less understood what the hell was going through that head of his that so many ideas seemed to form from one moment to another, one more strange and chaotic than the previous one.  
  
He didn't really see that boy as the supposed love of his life as he was still trying to find the answer as to what exactly he liked about Charasuke. Was it his smell? His physique? His personality? It was clear that even if years had passed, he would never come to a concrete answer.  
  
Much less understand why his stomach was uncomfortably wriggling and his limbs tingled when Charasuke approached and hugged him with what he thought was love.  
  
The boy was strange and so hard to read. His smile, his eyes, his whole being seemed to have been made so that anyone would succumb to his instincts and try to seize that chaotic person who seemed to enjoy life too much.  
  
If he lacked stimuli, Charasuke seemed to have much of it and that's why it was never enough.  
  
"How exciting." The Uchiha added, his face buried in his chest, listening to the contrary palpitations.

 

** Fin. **


End file.
